


Halloween is...

by BlushingWidow



Series: Storytober: Sander Sides 2018 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute Kids, Halloween, Logan hates Halloween, M/M, One Shot, Roman is a dad, Virgil and Patton are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingWidow/pseuds/BlushingWidow
Summary: Logan hates Halloween- that's all there is to it...It's boring and fake.but when a handsome dad shows up with his twins to trick-or-treat, maybe JUST maybe, he like him- it a little...





	Halloween is...

Logan disliked Halloween. That's all there is to it. His parents weren't a big fan and neither is he. The costumes are way too pricey and it's honestly really boring.

Every year, he would do the same thing. Buy one bag of sweets, not decorate the house, and give kids their treats- that's all. He didn't need to make his house the best on the block. Children would still knock on the door. He wasn't really a fan of all holidays. Christmas is too intense...Easter is too lively...and Halloween doesn't need a reason...

~-~

October, 31st finally came. Logan hoped this day just didn't exist but it did. Children with fatty sweets and crappy outfits are gonna run up to his door for more. He's spending too much money on kids he doesn't own. Other times. it's youngsters who just like throwing eggs at your windows which, in Logan's opinion, is annoying as hell washing.

The first kids came approximately 5pm. He sort of knows the plan by now. Toddlers would come 5-6. Maturer kids would come at 6-7 and teens would come later. He would usually run out of sweets by 6pm.

For some reason, however, he decided to buy more than he would usually get..Big mistake. There was a big clearance going on and he thought he could eat the rest.

~-~

6:30pm. Everything is nearly over. The knocks have become slower and not a lot of children are walking down the streets. Maybe he can finally go to-

Knock-Knock

He jinxed himself- the 4th time this evening. 'Okay Logan' He thought 'Just give the kids the sweets.'

He unlocked the door to see two little boys. One of them was dressed up as jack skellington and the other was Sally. They looked identical but not too noticeable because of the makeup. He also remarked the one that was dressed up like Sally was wearing glasses.

The nightmare before Christmas frustrated Logan. Was it a Christmas or a Halloween movie? Disney does not make sense sometimes...

"Treat-or treat!" The little boy with glasses chirped as the other one just smiled, " Can you guess who we are? I hope you can, we love the movie so much we-"

"Patton" A man called behind them.

Logan looked up and froze. 'My God' he thought 'Why is this man so...Handsome?'

"Sorry about him, they just love Disney but I think they get that from me"

He couldn't stop gazing at this man. He didn't know what it was. The prince outfit? The curly brown hair swooped back into a ponytail or his beautiful emerald eyes?

"No, It's fine, they are pretty adorable as Jack and Sally"

Both of the kids faces lit up. For some reason, that made him smile. Logan can see the resemblance from this man to the kids. He quickly shoved a bunch of sweets into their buckets Even though they were packed to the brim. How long were they doing this?

"Oh, that was Virgil's idea, he prefers Patton and him to be the same..."

'So Patton is the one with glasses and Virgil is the other' Logan thought long and hard 'And this man, this man..'

He couldn't describe it. The man just seemed flawless. The one who would just nestle you up or the person who would bake pancakes.

"Thank you!" Patton bubbled before running down the road.

"Thanks..." Virgil mumbled before following the other.

Logan wished this man didn't have to leave. He really wanted him to stay.

"You're welcome" He grinned, but not on the inside.

"Those kids, this is the 20th time they've run off but" The man hesitated before continuing. "I'm Roman, I don't live down here"

"Logan, Logan Sanders..."

Roman handed Logan a pink paper- Then he was off. Logan studied the paper to see a number..and

_'I think you should come trick or treating some time XOX Roman'_

He couldn't help but blush. Maybe he likes Ro-Halloween.

Yeah, he likes Halloween...

**Author's Note:**

> I've been making very creepy ones so this is sort of a laid back one- cute basically cute...
> 
> Also shadowlings this won't be everyday because I wouldn't be able to handle the stress...


End file.
